


My Soul is Laden (No More Than Yours)

by SLUG_CAT624



Series: Aliens, Spaceships, and Lightsticks (X-Files/Star Wars crossovers) [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The X-Files
Genre: (No idea how they got in the same universe), A Drunk Scully is the Best Scully, Depression, Drunken Confessions, Gen, One Shot, Plot bunnies getting progressively worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUG_CAT624/pseuds/SLUG_CAT624
Summary: Um, yeah.  NO idea how this happened.**A Jedi Master and an FBI agent walked into a bar... that's it.  That's the punchline.





	My Soul is Laden (No More Than Yours)

Obi-Wan Kenobi wasn’t sure how long he had stared at the old-fashioned wooden bar top, in this seedy, grimy, bar of the Coruscant underlevels. Vos had dragged him there to drink for-  _ well something- _ he couldn’t remember now.  _ I suppose that was the point _ . He had lost Vos at some point (probably around the time that pretty twil’lik walked in) and all the patrons of the bar had long since gone, besides the red-haired woman slouched beside him, the only available seat when the bar was full. She hadn’t bothered to move. The bartender had long since fallen asleep, and the fat grey alien’s snores echoed. 

“Y’know the problem with falling in love with Fox f’ing Mulder,” the woman slurred suddenly, breaking the companionable silence. “He’ll always flaunt with other women. Fucking asshole.”

Obi-Wan swallowed, rubbing his gritty eyes. “Afraid I never had the pleasure.”

The woman scowled at him. “Pity.” She tipped the bottle, the last of the cheap wine sliding down her throat, and she scowled further. “T’ink I’ll get arrested for breaking an entry for another bottle?”

Obi-Wan shrugged, and against his better judgement, used the force to swipe a bottle from the top shelf. The woman’s eyes widened.

“Fuck…” Obi-Wan poured them each a shot, and the woman hummed thanks. She puts her head in her hands. “I’m so done. So fucking done with whatever twisted war were suposed to be fighting.”

Obi-Wan sighed, and held his glass. “To a better galaxy.”

Dana Katherine Scully sighed and held her glass to his. “Fuck yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's also possible Scully did some flaunting of her own, post-credits. Namely with the only other person in the bar. But I'll leave that up to you ;)


End file.
